


You've Got Mail (cover)

by Shinhia



Series: Handwritten [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinhia/pseuds/Shinhia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski is one of the few people left who still likes to write letters, no matter what advanced technology has given us in 2014.</p><p>For Stiles, there’s nothing like receiving a letter or writing one. Feeling the paper under your hand, letting the ball of your pen glide along the surface, the sound of them both when they make contact with each other. There’s a romanticism, a beauty in it that texting or emailing won’t ever be able to recreate.</p><p>It’s with these thoughts in mind, after another very bad and hurtful break-up, and another restless night, that Stiles decides to pick a random place on the map of the United States, and find someone to write to. That’s how he ends up finding Derek Hale.</p><p>Or</p><p>The story where Stiles and Derek are strangers who exchanging letters, fall in love, and wonder if they’ll ever meet in real life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got Mail (cover)

_**(cover made by TheShiWolf "me")** _

_Find me here too:_   **My tumblr** : [theshiwolf](http://theshiwolf.tumblr.com/)

* * *

 


End file.
